


Rome wasn't build by you going to the gym once

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixya Drabble / Unfinished Stories [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gym, Lesbian AU, PWP, Porn, chubby trixie, cis women au, gym teacher katya, some body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Katya works in a gym and one day meets a beautiful woman who turns out to be a little more foreward than expected.(This is part of my drabble / unfinished series.)*DISCLAIMER*This is a work of fiction using characters created by others. I do not own these characters, nor did I get official consent from their owners. The only intent of this work is to entertain readers, not to get any type of financial gain. The acts in this story aren’t necessarily condoned by their creators or by me. Read with caution and read the tags.





	Rome wasn't build by you going to the gym once

Thursday morning, 5.30 am was not Katya’s favorite time to start her work day at the gym in her neighborhood. She usually only taught classes in the evenings and on weekends, things like yoga, cycle and power pump, or worked with one of her private clients. She had jobs at five different gyms, but this was her favorite one, and when her cute coworker asked her, no, begged her to cover a morning shift at the reception desk… well, there she was.  
  
Katya’s first order of business was to start up the coffee machine at the reception desk, which doubled as a bar, and turn on all the lights and the music around the gym. She checked the locker rooms to see if nobody left any stuff in there and if the toilets and shower stalls were clean. When everything was in order, she counted the money for the register while sipping a cup of hot, black coffee.  
  
At 6 am sharp, Katya took out her keys to open the front door, where a few people were already waiting. They used their membership cards to check in at the desk and pass through the gates into the general area of the gym. Katya worked on a lesson plan while standing behind the desk and greeted the teacher and attendees of the 7 am yoga class. It was fairly quiet for the rest of the morning, when the doors opened a little before 9 and a tall, blonde girl entered.  
  
Katya liked tall, blonde girls. She perked up a little, looking up from the time sheets she was working on, but the girl just swiped her card, mumbled a hello and slipped through the gate. Katya just got a glimpse of her face, freckles, but then her eyes zeroed in on a tight, well-filled pair of yoga pants. Katya liked girls; blonde girls, brunette girls, girls of color, Asian girls… but she most of all liked girls with a big ass and juicy thighs. Katya bit her lip and shook her head as she watched the girl enter the locker room.  
  
When Katya’s coworker came to relief her at ten, Katya decided to look for the blonde girl, see if she needed any, uh, help, or something. She checked the cardio section, then the fitness room, and last but not least, the power room, where two bodybuilders were lifting weights, but the girl was nowhere to be found, until Katya opened the door to the women’s locker room - there she was, sitting on the bench, looking at her phone. She turned away when Katya walked in, casually checking the toilets and showers again, cleaning out the bins and refilling the toilet paper. Which wasn’t needed or part of her job, at all.  
  
She was about to leave, when she heard a soft sob behind her. The girl sat with her back to the door, hunched over, and now Katya saw she was trembling slightly.  
  
“Hey, are you ok, miss?”  
  
The girl nodded once, but Katya wasn’t convinced. She sat down on the other end of the bench, far enough away to still give her space.  
  
“Are you sure? Can I help? Kick someone’s ass?” Katya tried with humor, but a louder sob was the answer. She scooted a little closer, only about a foot between them now. The girl turned again, facing forward, but looked down at her sneakers.  
  
“I’m just being dramatic,” the girl said softly, an involuntary gasp making her stammer.  
  
“And why is that?” Katya placed her elbows on her thighs, leaning forward, trying to see the girl’s face through the curtain of her long, curly, strawberry blonde hair. The girl sighed and unlocked the phone in her hand, staring at a message on the screen.  
  
“Because I’m fa-fat. And I haven’t lost any weh… weight in weeks, and mh-my husband…” She cried again, burying her face in the crook of her elbow and turned away from Katya again.  
  
“Honey, you’re breaking my heart,” Katya said softly, her face frowned and her heart honestly aching for the girl. She gently put a hand on her shoulder, and although she didn’t mean it, it was a trigger for the floodgates to open. The girl curled in on herself, crying with long, heaving breaths, holding a hand over her mouth to muffle herself.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she choked out, repeating it over and over. Katya’s eyes were now also getting damp and she waved away her professionalism as she took the girl in her arms, pulling her face against her chest. The girl didn’t turn away this time, but grabbed onto Katya’s shirt and shuddered against her, accepting the hug.  
  
“It’s ok, honey, just let it out,” Katya cooed as she petted the girl’s head, pulling the hair away from her face. She had beautiful hair, naturally curled, soft and shiny and it smelled nice even though she was a little damp with sweat from her workout.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes, and Katya was thankful for the quiet mornings in the gym as she consoled this girl she had never met before and somehow felt completely at ease with. Her work-issued tank top was half drenched when the girl calmed down and untangled herself from Katya, looking straight at her for the first time.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said again. Katya shook her head.  
  
“It’s ok, honey, I’m sorry you feel this way.” Katya reached out and took her hand, placing the phone face-down in the bench.  
  
“Is your husband bullying you about your weight?” Katya asked. The girl nodded and bit her lip, looking into Katya’s eyes, maybe trying to judge her character. Katya’s eyes strayed and looked her over, and the girl let go of Katya’s hand to pull at her shirt, pulling it away from her body in an effort to hide what was underneath.  
  
“Is he telling you you’re fat?” The girl nodded. “And you believe him?”  
  
“I know I’m big. I’ve been working really hard but…” She shook her head in defeat. Katya’s eyes widened and she leaned in closer, taking the girl’s face in her hands.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Trixie.”  
  
“Trixie, I’m Katya, I work here, I’m a teacher, I’m a lesbian, I love women, and you’re one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”  
  
Trixie gasped softly, leaned back, and Katya let go of her face.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… get in your space, I just… I see so many gorgeous women struggling with body issues when there’s absolutely no reason for it.” Katya slapped her hand on the bench to accentuate her words.  
  
“I’ve never been skinny, but when I met my husband, I… I was in high school. I was…. very fit, very young and… I hadn’t grown into my body yet. But now…”  
  
“Now you are still young, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and fit.”  
  
Trixie stared at Katya as if she was talking nonsense.  
  
“I mean it. I would take you out on a date right now if I could.” Katya bumped her shoulder against Trixie’s and the girl looked away with a shy smile.  
  
“Does it count when I say I was a little bit of a lesbian in college?” Trixie didn’t look at Katya as she said this, but fumbled with the end of her oversized, black T-shirt. Katya laughed loudly.  
  
“That absolutely counts, the fact that you married that douche though…”  
  
Trixie sighed.  
  
“I love him, or well… I just… it’s like, I don’t know any better. It’s always been me and him, apart from a few years of college when we thought we couldn’t do long distance. He’s become mean, and bitter, and…” Trixie shrugged.  
  
“And he’s a douche, and he doesn’t deserve you,” Katya said softly.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them. Trixie didn’t contradict Katya’s words.  
  
“I should probably finish my workout now,” Trixie mumbled then.  
  
“Ok. Do you want some company?” Katya stood up and offered Trixie a hand. She took it, and let Katya pull her up.  
  
“Would you? Are you still working?”  
  
“No, I’m off, I have nothing else to do. I could give you some tips, if you want?”  
  
Trixie’s face lit up at that. “Yes, I would really appreciate that! I can pay you.” She pointed over her shoulder toward the lockers.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal. If I help you with your workouts, you promise me you won’t focus on losing weight.”  
  
Trixie cocked her head to the side and frowned comically. “That somehow doesn’t seem fair.”  
  
Katya opened the door and waved her arm for Trixie to get back on the floor. Trixie picked up her phone, towel and water bottle from the bench and wiped at her face with the towel.  
  
“Can you tell I cried?”  
  
Katya shook her head. “Still gorgeous and beautiful.”  
  
Trixie smiled and passed Katya, out into the cardio room.  
  
“You’re a bit of a flirt, aren’t you?” Trixie said, her cheeks a little pink. Katya leaned in close and grinned.  
  
“A little more than a flirt, honey,” she said and winked.  
  
“Ok, so, what have you done so far, today?” Katya asked then, all business.  
  
“Uhm, well, I’ve done twenty minutes on the elliptical, fifteen minutes of rowing, and then some abs on the machine.” Trixie pointed around the room.  
  
“Ok and what was next?”  
  
“More abs, then legs, then more abs, and then…” Trixie chewed on her lip, looking at the machines, turned around at the fitness room behind them. “I don’t know, actually.”  
  
“What resistance do you use on the elliptical? At which incline?”  
  
“Uhm, usually a 7 resistance to a 4 incline.”  
  
Katya nodded. “Ok. You’re done with cardio, then, come on.” She walked into the fitness room and picked up a long iron bar. She chose a narrow bench and lay down on it, showing Trixie how to place her feet on the floor, her head on the bench, tighten her abs and lift the bar straight over her head.  
  
“Make sure your shoulders are relaxed, your wrists are straight, and push it from under your chin, up.” Katya showed what she meant, and Trixie watched her closely. Then they switched places.  
  
“Shouldn’t there be weights on this?” Trixie asked. Katya shook her head.  
  
“Push it up eight times, wait thirty seconds, eight more, thirty seconds, eight more.” Katya watched her lay down, her ass squished against the bench, her shirt rising up to expose her thighs and almost, almost showing where they came together and the pants sat snug against her pussy. Katya willed her eyes to look at Trixie’s face and how her arms pressed the bar up.  
  
The bar had a certain weight to it, but Trixie didn't feel a lot of resistance at first. Katya told her to slow down, and by the end of the second set, her arms started shaking, and Katya had to help her finish the third set.  
  
“Wow,” Trixie said when she sat up, shaking out her arms, and Katya grinned. She made Trixie do a couple more exercises with a bar, with or without weights on it, and some with just a disc shaped weight in her hands. They did squats, lunges, rows, lifts, and some biceps and triceps sets.  
  
“Next time, we’ll do a short warm up, maybe ten minutes on the elliptical,” Katya said as Trixie followed her to another corner of the fitness room. “Then you’ll start on the biggest muscle group, usually the legs or the back, and work your way down to the smallest group, like the abs or obliques.”  
  
Katya picked up a smaller iron bar and attached two disc shaped weights to the ends. She stood on a piece of carpet that was in place for this purpose, her feet the same width as her shoulders, and placed the back on the back of her neck. She squatted down slowly, low enough to make her thighs shake, while explaining the technique to Trixie.  
  
Trixie nodded and took Katya’s position, mimicking her movements as Katya walked around her to correct her stance. Then she told her it was time to hit the shower.  
  
“Already? I always spend two hours in here,” Trixie said, frowning. Katya opened the door to the locker room for her.  
  
“Next time you should be done in an hour. If you wanna do this with me again.” Katya shrugged, feeling her cheeks warm up as she opened her locker and turned her back to Trixie.  
  
“I’d love to,” Trixie said softly, very close to Katya. She opened the locker right beside Katya’s and took out her bag. Her smile was soft and sweet, her blue eyes bright and vibrant. She took Katya’s breath away with her pink, sweaty, post-workout face.  
  
“How about this weekend?” Katya spoke equally softly, leaning against the lockers, jutting out her hip. When Trixie met her eyes, Katya deliberately looked her up and down, not even trying to hide her desire.  
  
“I really think I should pay you for coaching me,” Trixie said as she closed her locker. She took the same stance as Katya, their bodies barely inches apart. Katya licked her lips and flicked her eyes between Trixie’s eyes and mouth.  
  
“Money doesn’t interest me,” Katya said. Trixie licked her lips now, and leaned in close enough that Katya felt her breath on her nose. Trixie was a little bit taller than Katya, and Katya had to look up to meet her eyes.  
  
Trixie made a soft noise, somewhere between a sigh and a whine, and kissed Katya gently. Katya gasped, grabbed Trixie’s upper arms and held her in place as she answered the kiss passionately, opening her mouth to welcome Trixie’s tongue.  
  
“Shit,” Katya whispered when they pulled back, and she immediately brought her lips back to Trixie’s. “Trixie… what’s happening?” Katya asked between soft, wet kisses.  
  
“Don't know. Don’t care,” Trixie said, breathless. Katya pressed one more kiss to her mouth and took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
Katya stepped away from Trixie in a daze, her body warm and her thoughts jumbled.  
  
It was true that Katya was a flirt, and she was no stranger to picking up women at random places, although she wouldn’t have chosen her place of work as a favorite option. She entered a shower stall and ran the water while undressing herself. The warm water drumming on her head felt good and she sighed at the feeling.  
  
“Katya?” There was a single knock on the door, and Katya’s heart jumped. Trixie was at the door.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Uhm, can I… ask you something?”  
  
Katya stepped away from the stream and unlocked the door, opening it just a crack, sticking her head out. Trixie’s blue eyes pierced into Katya’s. Katya’s eyes strayed, seeing Trixie’s shoulders bare and a towel tightly wrapped around her. When she looked up again, Trixie leaned in and kissed Katya’s wet lips, sucking at her mouth, a whining sound escaping her.  
  
“Wash my back?” Trixie whispered against Katya’s lips. Katya groaned and opened the door far enough to pull Trixie inside.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Trixie kept her eyes locked on Katya’s as she hung up her bag and took the towel off. She was completely naked, from her full breasts to her soft stomach and thick thighs and shapely calves and toenails painted a baby blue.  
  
“Trixie… Trixie,” Katya breathed, running her hands up and down Trixie’s arms, cupping her face and kissing her softly. Trixie shuddered, grabbing onto Katya’s small waist with both hands.  
  
“You make me feel beautiful. The way you look at me…”  
  
Katya’s face dipped into Trixie’s neck and sucked on her skin, a faint taste of salt on her tongue.  
  
“You are beautiful, fucking sexy, baby,” Katya nearly panted, desire wracking through her body. She pulled Trixie under the spray of the shower and held her in her arms, kissing her, pressing their naked bodies together. Trixie hissed and let Katya push her against the cold tile wall. Katya drowned in the softness she felt, the heat coming off of Trixie, the way she swayed her hips as Katya rocked hers into Trixie. Trixie had long, slender fingers and Katya felt them on her back, nails softly scratching down from her shoulders to her ass, grabbing her.  
  
“Turn around,” Katya whispered, water dripping over her face. Trixie obeyed and leaned against the wall, pushing her ass back, allowing Katya to stroke it, grab it, see how small her hands looks on it, and mould the flesh in her hands. She leaned in close, her small breasts on Trixie’s back, and bit her shoulder gently.  
  
“Your ass is amazing,” Katya whispered into Trixie’s ear, causing her to shiver.  
  
Katya picked up her shower gel and squirted a little bit on her hand, making it foam up before rubbing it all over Trixie’s shoulders, massaging her, running her hands up and down her back, and then, finally, her ass. Trixie moaned softly, pushing her ass back, and Katya pressed herself against her, the suds making their skin slick.  
  
Katya’s hands were everywhere, she washed Trixie’s breasts, first reaching around and then making her turn again.  
  
They switched places in the small shower stall, Trixie grinning as she took some shower gel in her hands. She started at Katya’s shoulders, then her breasts, where she spent the longest time teasing her nipples, until Katya groaned and pulled her in for a kiss. The water ran over them both, rinsing off the soap, but neither cared. Trixie pushed her soft thigh between Katya’s legs, up into her pussy, and Katya’s hips moved of their own volition.  
  
“Shit, baby, you really want this?” Katya’s voice was raspy. She held Trixie’s face in her hands, her beautiful heated face with freckles that bloomed all over her shoulders and chest. Trixie nodded, and replaced her thigh with her hand, running her fingers over Katya’s pussy. She kept staring into Katya’s eyes as she parted her lips and explored her with eager fingers.  
  
Katya marveled over Trixie’s boldness, and massaged her breasts as skilled fingers teased her. Trixie was very concentrated, watching Katya’s face for her reaction, and when Katya sighed against Trixie’s shoulder, undulating her hips, she kept rubbing her clit in the same spot.  
  
“Ah, yes, that’s good,” Katya mumbled, rocking against Trixie’s hand. Trixie stopped then, leaving Katya breathless, and turned her to stand against the other wall, and then dropped to her knees, the water running over her back.  
  
“Jesus fuck.” Katya croaked out as she saw that gorgeous girl kneeling before her, wet hair on her back, her small waist and wide hips flaring out into a perfect ass.  
  
Trixie pushed Katya’s legs apart a little more, and kissed her thighs, then latched her mouth onto Katya’s clit, sucking and licking with abandon. Katya spread her arms, trying to hold onto the slippery tiles, pushing her hips into Trixie’s face over and over, until the sensations were too much and she shuddered and gasped through her orgasm.  
  
Just then, a loud laugh scared both of them, their widened eyes meeting in shock, Trixie on the floor and Katya half collapsed against the wall. They heard two women enter the locker room, talking and laughing, throwing their bags on the bench and banging locker doors.  
  
Both women giggled silently, and Katya helped Trixie get up. The water was running tepid and they were getting cold.  
  
“How do we get out now?” Trixie whispered, her eyes wild and her smile wide. Katya laughed into her hand and wrapped her arms around Trixie as she shivered, now from the cold.  
  
“I wanna taste you…”  
  
“Next time,” Trixie said and kissed Katya’s cheek sweetly. She turned off the shower and picked up her towel. She dried her body quickly and thoroughly, with as little sound as possible, as Katya did the same, stealing glances at each other.  
  
“I like this,” Trixie mouthed as she ran one finger over Katya’s defined, tan abs.  
  
“This,” Katya whispered, squeezing Trixie’s round hip. Trixie shook her head and smiled. Katya took her chin in her other hand, pulling her face close.  
  
“I mean it,” she breathed against Trixie’s lips, kissing her gently.  
  
The locker room was busy now, several women coming in to change and leaving again. Katya knew it had to be the lunch sessions, yoga and cycle classes that people took on their lunch breaks or after half a work day. They knew nothing of the two women getting dressed in the small shower stall, Trixie in a white lace bra with matching panties, Katya in tight red boxers and a black lace bralette. Trixie in a beige pencil skirt and white blouse, Katya in faded ripped jeans and a black men’s tank top with The Rolling Stones mouth on it. Trixie wore light pink flats, Katya flip flops.  
  
They had to wait for all the women to leave, even the ones that came in late and rushed out again, cycling shoes clicking on the floor. Trixie pulled out a compact, powered her face quickly, applied mascara and light pink lipstick. Katya just stood and stared, biting her lip and grinning.  
  
When the locker room was completely silent, Trixie opened the door and peeked out, then opened it completely and stepped out. Katya checked the stall, grabbed a sock and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
They left quickly, Katya blowing kisses to her coworker at the desk, and laughed loudly once they were outside. Trixie took her phone out of her purse and opened a new contact for Katya to enter her number, then sent her a text with just an X.  
  
“Saturday?” Katya suggested.  
  
“I have to check… maybe late afternoon?”  
  
Katya nodded. Trixie ran a finger over Katya’s bicep.  
  
“See you soon.”  
  
“Soon, gorgeous.”  
  
Katya waved at Trixie when she biked away, and saw Trixie get into a beat up white car. Katya’s grin was so big, her cheeks hurt, and she was still smiling when she got home. 


End file.
